


Ends

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Hogwarts Era, Multi, The Quidditch Pitch: Golden Trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-05
Updated: 2006-01-05
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: It ends sooner than any of them expected.





	Ends

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written for my [Big Trio Table](http://www.livejournal.com/users/annies_table/%E2%80%9Chttp://www.livejournal.com/users/annies_table/tag/trio+table%E2%80%9C) An excerpt of this was taken from HBP.  


* * *

It ended in flashes of wands, a cry that it was done, and with Bill being attacked by Greyback.  
  
It wasn’t the way Ron planned, it wasn’t the way everything was suppose to go, and he sure as hell didn’t know anything but that he and Hermione were committed to Harry.  
  
It was ironic that the sun was so bright the day of Dumbledore’s funeral. It seemed such a contrast to the somber mood that had surrounded Hogwarts for days. The Dark Mark had hung over the Astronomy Tower and Harry had seen Snape murder Dumbledore.  
  
Ron hadn’t cried when he saw Bill, he hadn’t cried when he heard the Dumbledore was gone, and yet he and Hermione cried at the funeral. He wasn’t even sure they were crying for Dumbledore, he believed they were crying for Harry, for all that he had lost.  
  
They followed him to the lake, to their tree, and he quietly told them of his plans not to return to Hogwarts.  
  
“We’ll be there, Harry,” he said.  
  
Harry’s eyes widened, “What?”  
  
“At your aunt and uncle’s house,” he said. “And then will go with you wherever you’re going.”  
  
Harry had protested, “No…”  
  
“You said to us once before,” Hermione chimed in, “that there was time to turn back if we wanted to. We’ve had time, haven’t we?”  
  
“We’re with you whatever happens,” Ron finished Hermione’s sentence.  
  
He could tell they had stunned Harry. He and Hermione discussed it and they both knew that Harry needed them whether he admitted in or not. They needed him too and they weren’t going to let him face this final adventure alone.  
  
They were by his side, as always, the three of them against the world.  
  
Ron found something very right in that. The **three** of them.  
  
Their days at Hogwarts didn’t end with a leaving feast, or with fireworks, or with celebration. They ended with the three of them, under their tree by the lake, and they were together. Shoulder to shoulder, heart to heart, and the bounds of friendship that began that day on the train would see them through the struggle in the months to come.  
  
Love always wins…


End file.
